


Feast For Two

by Caspurr



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspurr/pseuds/Caspurr
Summary: A request from an anon on tumblr featuring Beelzebub x reader/MC, nsfw, and whip cream.~
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 165





	Feast For Two

You tremble in pleasure, a moan escaping your lips. Beelzebub’s tongue traces along your naked body decorated in whip cream. His lips, his tongue, his fingers as the caress your sides... its almost too much to handle, it feels so good.

When you first mentioned using whip cream in bed not longer before this, it was mostly said as a joke. You wouldn’t be opposed to it if he agreed but you didn’t necessarily expect him to. As the avatar of gluttony, it seemed like a good fit but perhaps too cliche for him to actually agree. Beel immediately ran with the idea, though, and when you came to your shared bedroom that night he was already prepared with candy scented candles, dim lighting, and - of course - a can of whip cream in his hand.

That led naturally to where you are now - spread out on the bed, arms raised above your head, whip cream covering your trembling body in circular designs for Beel to lick off. You bite your lip gently as watch him. He looks almost entranced as he feasts on the whip cream while sucking and licking at your skin as well. “Beel...” you moan his name. You can feel how turned on you are and the heat rising within you is getting unbearable. You want to feel him, more, deeply, passionately.

“Your skin tastes good with whip cream, Y/N,” Beel tells you as he meets your gaze. “But the whip cream is just the topping... you’re my real feast.” He leans up over you and presses his lips against yours, the heat of his body against your skin encouraging you to wrap your lips around his waist as you deepen the kiss until your tongues are caressing each other. 

The remaining whip cream from your body is transferred to his when he pushes himself into you. “Ah... Y/N...” You can hear the longing in his tone. You cling to him, kissing him anywhere that your lips can reach, tasting his skin as he tastes yours until the two of you both have climaxed with a loud series of moans.

He rolls himself off of you and pulls you up on top of him. You both lay there for a while with heavy breathing now the only sound to fill the room. When you’ve caught your breath, you sit up a bit so you can look at him. “Now we’ve both got whip cream on us, Beel. Should we shower?” 

He laughs and smiles back up at you, “How about we go for a second course of this meal, instead?”


End file.
